Mortal Night
by MeimiCaro
Summary: (AU) Manhattan, Estados Unidos. Años 40. Desde que empezó su vida como detective, Astrid Hofferson jamás imaginó que se vería implicada en algo semejante. Todo comenzó el fatídico día en que salvo la vida a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, uno de los mayores científicos de su generación. "Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones"
1. Capítulo uno

**AVISOS** : _Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones"_

 **DISCLAIMER** : _How to train your dragon_ pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks SKG.

* * *

 _ **Mortal Night**_

 **Capítulo uno: Primer encuentro**

Entré en el despacho sin encender las luces. Me limité a adentrarme en la conocida habitación, únicamente iluminada por las desgastadas bombillas de las farolas que se colaban por la ventana, a través de las persianas de madera. Me recliné en mi asiento, frente a mi escritorio, provocando un molesto chirrido. Sin embargo, mis músculos estaban tan agarrotados y mi cabeza tan rebosante de cansancio, que no le di importancia. En lugar de molestarme, emití un sutil y casi imperceptible suspiro de placer al permitirme descansar, por primera vez, en 24 horas. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación, del confort que suponía el suave acogimiento del asiento de cuero para mi cansado cuerpo.

Tanteé las gavetas de mi escritorio, sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada, manteniendo los párpados cerrados, intentado hacer desaparecer la desagradable irritación que los inundaba, casi como si la tensión de las últimas horas los arañara. Encontré la botella de whisky y el pesado vaso de cristal. Los puse a ambos en la mesa y me serví una copa. Me guie por el sonido del líquido cayendo, como una cascada. Cuando sospeché que el vaso estaba prácticamente lleno, volví a dejar la botella en la mesa, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar el duro cristal con la madera de roble. Tomé un ligero trago, dejándolo reposar en mi boca durante unos segundos antes de dar otro. Dejé que el alcohol, acompañado con los matices propios de mi whisky escocés favorito, me inundara las papilas gustativas. Permití que la bebida me calentara el cuerpo por dentro y me relajara.

Entreabrí los ojos, estudiando mi despacho en la penumbra, tan sencillo y estoico. La estantería, repleta de libros, que había a mi espalda; el armario empotrado que estaba justo a su lado; el escritorio de madera, tintado al agua de un tono muy oscuro, brillaba gracias a la capa de barniz. Estaba perfectamente organizado. La lámpara de escritorio de bronce a un extremo, a la derecha, emitiendo constantes reflejos opacos ante la traviesa luz de la noche de Manhattan. Una pila de libros a la izquierda, el teléfono de esmalte azabache justo encima, el tapete verde pardo al centro, la botella en medio. Observé el vaso en mi mano. Al igual que la lámpara, la tenue luz anaranjada que se filtraba desde el exterior parecía divertirse jugando con su superficie.

Dejé que el vaso hiciera compañía a la botella. Indagué en uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina con pereza, buscando mi pitillera. Mis dedos acariciaron la superficie suave de la plata, sin grabados. Extraje un cigarrillo de ella y me lo puse en los labios. Prendí uno de los fósforos que guardaba junto a los cigarros y me lo acerqué al que mantenía entre mis labios. La pequeña llamarada refulgió en aquella habitación en penumbras y le añadió al humo que exhalé, suavemente, una connotación siniestra, casi fantasmal.

* * *

Desperté con un gruñido ante el estridente sonido del teléfono. Me estremecí, gracias a la jaqueca provocada por la resaca, ante ese sonido salido del peor de los infiernos.

Cuadré los hombros y me estregué los ojos, obligándome a mí misma a recobrar los sentidos, por muy perezosos que estuvieran y por muy espesa y malhumorada que estuviera yo. Al menos, para mi trabajo, esa frustración podía llegar a ser útil.

Al quinto repiqueteo, descolgué el auricular y me lo coloqué en la oreja.

—Despacho del detective Hofferson —saludé.

—Buenos días —respondió una voz de mujer, muy trémula y dulce, al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Se encuentra el detective en este momento?

—El detective Hofferson no responde las llamadas telefónicas ¿Qué necesita de él? No se preocupe, soy su secretaria —mentí.

Traté de insuflarle a mi voz un deje cálido, muy suave. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para saber que la mujer estaba asustada. Casi podía verla juguetear nerviosamente con el cordón rizado del teléfono, arañando con inquietud el material.

—Verá, señorita…

—Astrid.

—Astrid. Verá, no sé si debería estar haciendo esta llamada en primer lugar.

—Si teme por la discreción, puede relajarse. La discreción es uno de los mayores dones del detective Hofferson.

—Sí…

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber llamado, eso era obvio. Quizás se había dejado llevar por un arranque de valentía en un momento de soledad, y ahora que lo había hecho no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté con suavidad.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —repetí, manteniendo el tono reconfortante y dócil.

Después de tantos años, sabía muy bien que esa clase de chicas cándidas se abrían con más facilidad ante un "alma amiga" que ante una profesional y estricta secretaria.

—Me llamo Mary Sunshine ¡Oh, disculpe! En realidad es Spafford. Llevo poco tiempo casada y tiendo a confundirme.

—Bien, señora Spafford. Supongo que, si nos ha llamado, es porque necesita ayuda ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

Spafford se tomó unos segundos para responder. Un momento para hacer acopio de fuerzas, supongo.

—Es por mi marido. —dijo al fin. —De un tiempo a esta parte ha estado actuando muy extraño y ya no sé qué hacer.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

—Desde que nos casamos —informó, insegura. —Hace unos seis meses.

—Necesitaríamos una serie de datos para poder trabajar.

—Entonces, ¿podrían tomar el caso?

—Por 15$ la hora, gastos aparte, sí.

Volvió a haber una pausa al otro lado de la línea. Cuando las mujeres eran las clientes, ese era el punto más complicado. Por regla general, eran amas de casa que tenían que confirmar con sus maridos cada transacción monetaria que realizaban. Ante la dificultad de mover cuentas sin que el otro descubriera nada, muchas se echaban para atrás. Me preparé para aguardar pacientemente la respuesta. Me sorprendió que la pausa apenas durara unos segundos.

— ¿Qué datos necesitan? ¿Y cómo se los podría hacer llegar?

Sonreí, satisfecha de la caída de un nuevo trabajo tan rápido, y le dicté los pasos rutinarios ante ese tipo de casos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya hube colgado el teléfono. Me enviaría ese mismo día todo lo necesario mediante un correo urgente, lo que implicaba que esa noche tenía trabajo.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, recapacitando sobre lo que ya sabía de ese caso. La muchacha era una dulce e insegura ama de casa que no tenía reparos en echar mano a su bolsillo para descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una chica acomodada, seguramente. No sería de extrañar que hubiera sido un matrimonio político, nacido por los intereses de ambas familias en reputación y en economía. No me sorprendería tampoco saber que el marido, antes del matrimonio, la había mantenido cautivada para obtener el tan esperado enlace y, una vez conseguido todo y sin el más mínimo deseo sexual en las venas, se había dedicado a salir a explorar por ahí, dejando a la paciente y sumisa esposa en casa. Rodé los ojos ante lo prototípica situación. Un cerdo y una idiota.

Realmente, no podía quejarme. Esa clase de infidelidades eran las que me daban de comer.

Miré el sobrio reloj que adornaba mi pared, de fondo blanco y agujas negras. El minutero y el horario[1] estaban concentrados en el mismo punto, las doce.

Sabiendo que no tendría nada hasta bien entrada la tarde, me encaminé al armario, me desprendí del abrigo y saqué una muda de ropa limpia. Me encaminé directa al servicio, preparándome para una noche que se preveía aburrida.

* * *

Entré en el local, observando con atención el decorado. Se trataba de un club discreto, con luces tenues bañando las mesas de los comensales, otorgándoles un cierto aire de intimidad. En cambio, la barra, que en ese momento limpiaba afanosamente un camarero, y el escenario, ocupado por una banda de jazz, estaban iluminados para llamar la atención. En el caso del escenario, era obvia la razón, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si, en el caso de la barra, era un método para hacer sentir avergonzados a los solitarios y urgirles a ahogar sus penas en copas. O quizás estaba siendo mal pensada y era un empujoncito para que se fijaran en ellos. Dirigí nuevamente mi vista a la barra y estudié a los tres hombres que estaban allí sentados, alternando sus miradas entre sus copas y la banda. No, definitivamente no era la segunda opción.

Un camarero, vestido con un esmoquin de chaqueta blanca y pantalón negro, pajarita a juego, se acercó a mí.

—Buenas noches, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Una mesa, por favor —contesté, mientras le tendía mi abrigo.

— ¿Para uno? —cuestionó dudoso.

Le sonreí tenuemente, logrando que el pobre hombre se sonrojara hasta la punta de su cabello rubio. Se aturulló tanto que no me preguntó nada más, simplemente me guio hasta una mesa libre. Estaba alejada del escenario, semiescondida de la multitud, cosa que agradecí. Desde allí podría ver a mi sospechoso sin que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Me acomodé en el asiento y saqué la foto de mi pequeño bolso, una sencilla pieza de color azul y hebillas de plata. En mis manos tenía la imagen de una pareja recién casada, del brazo, saliendo de la iglesia. Ella, Mary Spafford, una joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño, recogido en un moño bajo escondido en el espeso y largo velo; vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, con el corpiño y las mangas de encaje floral. Su rostro estaba inundado por un vibrante sonrojo y una sonrisa que le alcanzaba hasta los ojos. Era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Él, Michael Spafford, con su cabello negro perfectamente peinado, una expresión traviesa en sus ojos castaños y sus labios delgados. Vestía un elegante frac negro, perfecto e impoluto, con una gracia que muchos adorarían.

Estudié al resto de los comensales, deteniéndome en cada cara con cuidado, sin encontrarme con el par de ojos castaños que me interesaban. Refunfuñé para mis adentros, molesta. Detestaba los clubs. Siempre estaban envueltos en demasiadas parafernalias y, sobre todo, en demasiados problemas. Si algo turbio se estaba cociendo por la zona, era casi seguro que el centro de la actividad iba a ser un lugar tan poderoso y turgente de dinero como uno de esos antros. Además, me obligaban a pasarme horas preparándome, solo para poder entrar. Acostumbrada a los vestidos cortos y a los zapatos de tacón grueso, vestirme de esa forma se volvía un incordio. Sobre todo si me metía en problemas, como ya me había pasado en más de una ocasión.

Revisé mis tacones altos y finos, de brillante satén negro, casi ocultos en mi largo vestido índigo lapislázuli, que se ceñía con un fajín a mi cintura. Por su diseño palabra de honor, dejaba mis hombros desnudos. Una gargantilla simple adornaba mi cuello. El cabello lo había dejado suelo, cayendo en aterciopeladas ondas a un lado de mi cara. Mis ojos azules destacaban gracias a las largas pestañas, al igual que mis labios rojos.

Observé de reojo cómo el camarero de antes se acercaba nuevamente a mi mesa. Me reí internamente al verle hacer acopio de fuerzas antes de dar los pasos finales.

—Señorita, ¿qué desea tomar?

—Una copa de whisky, por favor.

El muchacho asintió y se marchó con rapidez.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi objetivo ante mis ojos. Acababa de atravesar las puertas del salón, elegantemente vestido con un traje beige, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y, cómo no, con una belleza pelirroja de la mano. Traía una pilluela sonrisa en sus labios a la que me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo. O de lanzarle algo, lo que le alcanzara antes. Inspiré hondo y me recluí aún más en mi lugar, esperando pasar desapercibida. Se sentaron a varias mesas de distancia de mí, pero a la suficiente para poder observarles sin problemas. Agradecí mentalmente al camarero por colocarlos en un ángulo de visión que coincidía con el escenario.

Pasé la velada observando cómo se hacían carantoñas y se murmuraban ñoñerías. Haciendo amago de mi sutileza y mi experiencia, capturé con mi cámara varios susurros al oído y caricias en las manos. Cuando capté el momento en el que se dieron un acaramelado beso, me relajé. Bastaba revelar y, ¡un trabajo terminado!

Me terminé gustosamente mi copa y pagué la cuenta. Me despedí con una sonrisa del camarero rubio, divirtiéndome con el fuerte color que invadió nuevamente sus mejillas y me marché.

* * *

Estaba caminando por la acera de la calle cuando escuché el estrépito. Todas mis alarmas se activaron al momento. Me oculté en las sombras y observé el interior de los callejones. El bullicio procedía de la primera planta de un edificio. Parecía un salón, aunque no estaba segura. Un robo muy chapucero, probablemente.

Me dispuse a marcharme, sabiendo que no era asunto mío, cuando escuché un grito. Recuperé mi posición defensiva en mi escondrijo y volví a centrarme en la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante mis ojos. Los ladrones estaban saliendo del recinto, un total de tres, pero ellos no eran los que habían lanzado un grito al aire. No, ellos gruñían y refunfuñaban, furiosos. El que había gritado era un cuarto hombre, más delgado y pequeño que aquellos mastodontes, que estaba siendo arrastrado a la fuerza. Entonces lo comprendí. Esos animales no estaban robando bienes, sino personas. Estaban secuestrando a ese chico.

—Maldición. —mascullé hastiada.

Resoplé resignada, sabiendo que no me quedaba otra opción. No podía dejar que dañaran a alguien en mi propia cara, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Menos cuando estaba indefenso, a diferencia de mí. Saqué la pistola que llevaba en mi bolso y la cargué. Recogí mi vestido y, aprovechando mi velocidad y mi sigilo, me acerqué a ellos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, disparé sin dudar a los tres individuos y aproveché el espasmo de sorpresa y dolor que les recorrió para actuar. De un contundente golpe con la culata de la pistola, le rompí la mano al animal que mantenía al chico sujeto por el cuello, y una patada en la ingle al que lo tenía por el brazo.

Cogí de la mano al asustado muchacho, que observaba sorprendido mi aparición, y marché corriendo con él. Me siguió obedientemente por los múltiples callejones por los que nos encaminé, esperando despistar a aquellos salvajes en caso de que decidieran seguirnos.

Mientras huíamos, una parte de mi mente se percató de la calidez de la palma en torno a la mía; de la extraña suavidad proveniente de una mano endurecida por el trabajo; y del sobrenatural temple que le embargaba, pues sujetaba mi mano con firmeza, en lugar de temblar del pánico y la adrenalina. Todos esos pensamientos inundaron mi mente mientras nuestros pasos se perdían en el frío suelo de las calles de Manhattan.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos: ¿Quién eres tú?**

Después de mucho esfuerzo y muchas vueltas, conseguí que nuestro rastro fuera indetectable y nos encaminé hasta mi despacho.

Gracias a la ventaja de haber actuado de improviso, pude pillarlos con la guardia baja. En consecuencia a la rapidez de acción y a la penumbra, esperaba que mi rostro no hubiera estado al alcance de grabarse en la memoria de ninguno de ellos. En momentos así agradecía al cielo por haber nacido con los reflejos y los sentidos de un gato.

Una vez nos adentramos en el edificio y entramos en la habitación, me aseguré de cerrar con llave las puertas, descender las persianas y correr las cortinas. Hasta que no estuve segura de que estaba todo cubierto, no me volví hacia él. Encendí la lámpara de mi escritorio para darle un poco de luz al lugar y poder, por primera vez, ver correctamente a quien había salvado.

Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, envarado y apretando incómodamente los labios, sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando lo vi antes, rodeado de tantos matones, me pareció pequeño y esmirriado, pero al verlo en ese momento, no pude evitar pensar que quizás había sido un efecto producido por las sombras y la comparativa con los otros hombres. Alto era, desde luego. Calculando aproximadamente, era veinte centímetros más alto que yo. Respecto a la musculatura, era difícil decirlo. Llevaba varias capas de ropa, muy holgadas y mullidas, también un poco desgastadas; por lo que aseverar su verdadera forma se me hacía difícil. Aun así, de primeras, y rememorando la fuerza del agarre de su mano, podría decir que era fuerte. Quizás no tanto como aquellos tres minotauros, y mucho menos para pelear contra ellos, pero estaba segura de que lo era.

Me fijé con detenimiento en su rostro. Tenía el cabello caoba, muy alborotado y largo, tapándole totalmente la frente y parte del cuello. Nada parecido a la moda repeinada y corta que se llevaba en Manhattan. Parecía tan suave y vibrante, tan natural y lleno de vida, que me picaron los dedos de los repentinos deseos de acariciarlo y peinárselo. Me insté a mí misma a volver en mis sentidos. Esa no era el tipo de cosa que podía hacer, ¡y menos con un desconocido, por Dios!

Aun así, no se apartaba de mí la loca idea de que tenía el tamaño perfecto para hacerle algunas pequeñas trenzas.

Para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, me fijé en otros detalles, como en la fina cicatriz que le cruzaba parcialmente el mentón, labios finos y sonrosados, o las pecas que se extendían por su nariz y por sus mejillas. Me detuve finalmente en sus ojos, un verde turmalina precioso. Eran grandes y puros, como los de un niño. En ese momento entendí la expresión "los ojos son el reflejo del alma".

Cuando focalicé mi mirada en la suya, se irguió incómodo. Obviamente me había estado estudiando, al igual que yo había hecho con él. La diferencia es que a mí no me daba vergüenza, no necesitaba ocultarlo. Él, en cambio, parecía inquieto y nervioso en mi presencia.

—Gracias —dijo, con voz suave, pero en alto.

Me sorprendió su agradecimiento, no porque estuviera fuera de lugar, sino porque llevábamos tanto tiempo evaluándonos en silencio que me había olvidado de todo. Degusté el sonido de su voz. Muy paciente y tranquila, pero tenía un deje alegre de fondo que me hizo preguntarme como sonaría su risa. Me recordó al gorgoteo del agua al caer fluidamente en los ríos.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. —disculpé, sentándome sobre la mesa.

Le escuché tomar aire y le miré, enarcando una ceja, divertida.

—Pero sí me gustaría saber qué ha pasado ahí fuera y también quién eres tú.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir, trémulo.

Aprecié en él unas reacciones muy similares a Mary Spafford. Involuntariamente, me recordó a un corderito asustado. Si no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de problemas, era muy probable la adrenalina estuviera desapareciendo de su sistema y se encontrara confuso y aletargado.

— ¿Por qué no se sienta aquí conmigo? —le sugerí, palmeando el espacio libre a mi lado.

Me observó ceñudo, moviendo inquietamente los pies. Parecía un deje nervioso.

—Venga, vamos. —le insté. —Lo prometo, soy amiga.

No sé si creyó en mis palabras, pero se acercó y se sentó a mi vera. Pude escuchar el suspiro agotado que escapó de sus pulmones. Sus hombros se hundieron y se presionó con fuerza los ojos, signo del cansancio. Me recordó enormemente a mí misma esa mañana.

—Mi nombre es Hiccup —dijo al fin.

— ¿Hiccup?

—Sí, yo tampoco creo que mis padres me quisieran mucho cuando lo decidieron —contestó con humor, sonriendo débilmente, lo que me hizo reír.

—Es un buen nombre, es único. Se dice que un nombre único hace que la gente tenga expectativas excepcionales respecto a ti[2].

—Sí, supongo. —reconoció, desganado.

— ¿Qué más?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Eres solo Hiccup?

— ¡Ah! No, claro que no. Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III —contestó, apoyando su codo en su muslo y su mentón en su palma, para poder verme a la cara con comodidad.

Me sorprendió la expresión de su rostro. Aunque aún estaba, obviamente, incómodo y confundido, había un brillo travieso y retador en sus ojos.

—La gente tiene que tener unas ingentes e inabarcables expectativas sobre ti.

Empezó a reírse, tenuemente, pero con ligereza, ante mi salida de por la tangente. El sonido era aún mejor que cómo me lo había imaginado. Era mucho más fresco y limpio. Aunque tenía la profundidad de la voz de un hombre, tenía la inocencia y la honestidad de un niño.

—Mis padres se escudan en la tradición de nuestra familia. Se supone que un nombre horrible alejará a los monstruos y la mala suerte ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿También tienes un nombre excepcional señorita Hofferson?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? —interrogué curiosa.

—Por el grabado de tu puerta. —contestó con sencillez, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que le movió sutilmente el pelo.

— ¿Fuiste capaz de verlo? ¿Con esta oscuridad?

—Sí, bueno…—comenzó a decir, inquieto, rascándose la nuca. —Tengo buena vista. Ya sabes, soy una persona excepcional por lo que mi vista es excepcional.

Me carcajeé ante su intento de sonar pagado de sí mismo. Había sonado tan falso que resultaba obvio que trataba de bromear conmigo.

— ¿Eres solo Hofferson? —cuestionó, repitiendo mis palabras, con curiosidad.

—Me llamo Astrid.

—Ajá.

Hizo un gesto extraño, una mueca que iba desde la sorpresa a la comprensión.

— ¿Qué? —interrogué, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole fijamente.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando que, con ese nombre, la gente también debe tener muchas expectativas en ti.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí, sin apartar mi mirada sagaz de él.

—Bueno, el nombre Astrid procede de la cultura nórdica, del nórdico antiguo en realidad, y significa "belleza divina". Es un buen nombre y concuerda contigo, sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo?

—Siento decirte que, con un nombre así, no estás protegida contra los monstruos ni contra la mala suerte.

Lo dijo tan seriamente que me costó un segundo asimilar la broma. No tardé en romper a reír.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes una forma muy curiosa de decirle piropos a la gente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, haciéndose el despistado.

—Bueno, esa última aportación se puede resumir en que crees que mi nombre es bonito y que, si no entendí mal, y, créeme, lo dudo; que yo también lo soy.

Parpadeó varias veces, anonadado y, viendo cómo se calentaban sus mejillas y sus orejas, un poco avergonzado. Parecía que con cada parpadeo el color de su sonrojo aumentaba. Me recordó al camarero del club. Ambos tenían esa respuesta natural tan tierna. La parte malvada de mí me instaba a seguir picándole con una risita.

Hiccup apretó los dientes, quizás por miedo a empezar a boquear como un pez.

—Comentaste que habías leído la placa de mi puerta, ¿verdad?

El castaño asintió, pero no dijo nada. Quizás la vergüenza no le había permitido recobrar el habla.

—Entonces, sabes cuál es mi profesión, ¿no?

Volvió a asentir. Clavé mi mirada en él, aguardando a que volviera a hablar y respondiera a mis preguntas con algo más que con gestos.

—Sí —dijo, finalmente. —Eres detective.

—Y muy buena, además. Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio, casi se podría decir que lo llevo en la sangre. Así que, con lo excepcional que eres te harás una idea de que no te voy a dejar ir hasta que respondas a mis preguntas, incluso a las que has hecho caso omiso antes, disimuladamente. Además querido, no tienes a donde ir, ¿no es así?

Clavó las esmeraldas que tenía por iris en mí, durante mucho tiempo. Si hubiera mirado el reloj me habría dado cuenta de que no, de que apenas estábamos sumidos en el lapsus de tiempo de un minuto, pero estaba tan enfrascada en su expresión, repentinamente tan seria y tan intensa, tan cargada de emociones, que me quedé estática. Por primera vez en mi vida, después de múltiples enfrentamientos y escaramuzas a punta de pistola o ante el filo de la navaja, comprendí lo que tendría que sentir una oveja ante un león. Me endurecí, mostrando mi resistencia, sabiendo que no podía permitirme dar señas de debilidad.

Pasada una eternidad enfrascada en un minuto, cual descabellado invento del mundo de las Maravillas, Hiccup suspiró y adquirió una expresión de derrota, desganada.

—Supongo que te lo debo. —admitió, cansado. — ¿Qué quieres saber?


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres: Soy el fin del mundo**

—Toda la historia. Los antecedentes incluidos.

—Supongo que tendré que contártelo todo, desde el principio, para que tenga algún sentido. No es una historia muy larga, te lo prometo.

»Nací al otro lado del charco, en Berk, una pequeña isla perteneciente Noruega, hace 25 años. Berk es un bonito lugar para vivir, muy vinculado con la naturaleza. Es un área protegida por su ecosistema único, ¿sabías?

»También es un lugar muy anclado en las tradiciones. En las vikingas, concretamente. Se entrena a todo el mundo como bravos guerreros. Hasta hay pruebas de montañismo, sin instrumentos, solo con las manos, por supuesto; carreras por el bosque con los ojos vendados; o lanzamientos de hacha.

— ¿Lanzamiento de hacha? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿A día de hoy? —le interrumpí, superada por la curiosidad.

— ¿Te ha llamado la atención? —cuestionó, entretenido por mi reacción. —Sí, lanzamiento de hacha. Al estilo vikingo, además. Pueden variar obviamente, pero las básicas rondan los 90 cm., y se caracterizan por su asta larga. Al estar hechas de hierro, pueden tener un peso… considerable —paró su descripción para analizarme. —Creo que se te daría bien.

— ¿No vas a decirme qué es una tarea muy peligrosa para una mujer? —pegunté con sorna, recordando el estúpido discurso que me habían soltado innumerables personas. Antes de que les mostrara cuan mortífero podía llegar a ser mi tacón, por supuesto.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —cuestionó, mirándome como si estuviera loca. —He visto cómo has derribado tú sola a esos tres hombres en una fracción de segundo. Te iría muy bien allí.

»Bien, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Las tradiciones. Resulta que las seguimos tan al pie de la letra que todos los jóvenes, desde que cumplen los catorce años, deben aprobar el entrenamiento básico. Como resultado, se nos considera una isla militar. Algunos de los mejores estrategas y altos cargos de las fuerzas armadas noruegas proceden de la isla. Todo el mundo ahí es enorme, como un gigante, y puede destrozar troncos con sus propias manos.

—Un ejército envidiable —comenté, admirando de soslayo al joven que tenía a mí lado.

Algo en mi intuición, la misma que valoraba las opciones que tenía contra un oponente, me indicaba que él era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba con su pacífica presencia. Sin embargo, no se parecía en nada al prototipo que él mismo me estaba describiendo.

Por la expresión risueña y divertida de su cara, fue capaz de leerme los pensamientos.

—Sí, lo sé. No me parezco mucho a ellos. Me parezco demasiado a mi madre. Tan alegre, tan radiante, tan melodramática. —reconoció, rodando los ojos.

Sus comentarios me hicieron reír. Había perdido la cuenta de las carcajadas que habían abandonado mis labios esa noche, lo cual era extraño, porque estaba acostumbrada a mantenerme con una sonrisa pícara impenetrable.

—Aunque es muy buena con las armas, nunca ha seguido el patrón vikingo. Ha creado su propio estilo, se podría decir.

»En fin, gracias a mis obvias diferencias con el resto de estudiantes, ir a la academia fue muy difícil. Mi padre intentaba constantemente que siguiera su ejemplo, quizás para que no tuviera problemas en adquirir su título en un futuro, pero me sentía incapaz. Al igual que mi madre, simplemente no podía luchar como ellos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con título?

—Mi padre es el líder de Berk. Es el enlace directo entre el ejército y nuestra villa. Funcionamos como una unidad aparte. Casi podría decirse que somos un ejército privado. Él único que puede aceptar misiones y dirigirnos, es él.

»Salvo en determinados casos, el título siempre ha sido hereditario. La familia Haddock ha sido la comandante de Berk por generaciones. Mi padre temía que yo fuera uno de esos casos, que desviara la responsabilidad a otra familia.

»Al final, cuando la pubertad tardía comenzó a hacer efecto y encontré mi propia forma de defenderme, logré hacer un trato con mi padre. Me iría a investigar, a ver mundo. A descubrir qué podía ofrecerle a mi tierra por mí mismo.

»Con esa intención llegué a Estados Unidos y comencé a trabajar como diseñador industrial en la Universidad de Nueva York. Y ahora llegamos al punto que verdaderamente te interesa. Teniendo en cuenta lo que quería demostrar, enfoqué la mayor parte de mis investigaciones en la mejora de la calidad de vida de mi tribu y al desarrollo de diferentes dispositivos de defensa. Eso era lo único que quería conseguir. Un lugar mejor para vivir.

»Sin embargo, uno de mis descubrimientos atrajo atención no deseada. Apreciaron propósitos para él que yo no me había planteado siquiera, pero que estaban muy lejos de ser honestos o solidarios. Intentaron comprar la patente, pero me negué. Sabiendo que gente como ellos no se rendirían, destruí todo. Maquetas, planos, ensayos, notas. Todo ardió en llamas.

»Después de eso, agarré las pocas pertenencias que tenía y hui. No podía volver a Berk, tendría que enseñar mi pasaporte y no podía permitir que nadie supiera quién era yo. Tampoco podía salir de la ciudad, no tenía dinero ni coche. Así que me escondí en aquel salón abandonado, esperando ayuda.

—Pero ellos te encontraron primero —asumí —, y al haber destruido la investigación, el único lugar dónde aún podrían encontrarla sería…

—Así es —reconoció, dándose ligeros golpes con el índice en la sien. —Aquí.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué hiciste?

Se cruzó de brazos, para luego frotarse quedamente la barbilla, meditando. Me dieron ganas de darle un golpe. Después de contarme toda esa historia, ¿ahora le surgían dudas?

—Consiste en una bomba hidráulica de alta presión. Gracias a los elementos y procesos adecuados, es capaz de mover grandes infraestructuras con muy poca energía. Es un proceso muy barato, porque utiliza el agua como combustible.

—Sin embargo, los que te atacaron lo vieron como una forma rápida de ganar poder.

—Exacto —reconoció, apesadumbrado. —Fue igual cuando Alfred Nobel inventó la dinamita. Lo hizo con el propósito de ayudar a la gente, de salvar vidas. En cambio se ha convertido en uno de los juguetes favoritos de la guerra. No podía permitir eso y lo destruí todo.

—Pero no fue suficiente. Mientras tú estés en el mapa, las posibilidades de obtener la bomba siguen existiendo.

—Eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Estando el mundo como está ahora, recién salidos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con todas las tensiones que existen. Si alguien lo consiguiera…

—Se le subiría el poder a la cabeza y a la mínima chispa…

—Tendríamos una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Lo observé estupefacta y boquiabierta. La adrenalina bullía dentro de mí con el mismo o más frenesí que con el encuentro que habíamos tenido hacía apenas unas horas.

Cuando me lo había encontrado en aquel callejón, me había esperado un secuestro anodino, con el propósito de obtener dinero, no una lucha de poder ¡Mucho menos la carga de una nueva guerra!

Recordaba el espanto que había supuesto la última. Y eso que Estados Unidos había salido bien parado. En ese momento, la gente estaba recogiendo de los rescoldos humeantes lo que quedaba de sus antiguas vidas, buscando la forma de reconstruirlas y salir adelante. Si sucediera algo así nuevamente, la humanidad no sería capaz de ponerse en pie jamás. Sería el fin.

Observé a Hiccup en silencio. Presté especial atención a la palidez de su tez, a las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y a la tirantez de su piel, producto de una alimentación para nada adecuada. Apostaría lo que fuera a que se había matado de hambre para evitar ser descubierto y que el remordimiento y la tensión no le permitían pegar ojo por la noche. Lo más triste era que, si su historia era cierta, todo había empezado con la inocencia de un niño que solo quería hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Sin embargo, en ese momento temía que sus acciones desencadenaran todo lo contrario.

Automáticamente, mi mente se replanteó cómo podría ayudarle. Sacudí la cabeza, buscando volver en mí. Como no funcionaba, me levanté. Empecé a dar vueltas en la habitación, sintiendo su atención fija en mí.

Era una detective, muy buena, sí, pero ya eso era todo. No era una agente secreta ni nada por el estilo. Podía descubrir infidelidades, ladrones, incluso asesinos, pero esta enorme confabulación para gobernar el mundo, era simplemente demasiado para mí. Sentí un abrumador peso sobre mis hombros. Compadecí a Hiccup al momento, al pensar en la pesada carga que él debía estar aguantando. Me paré frente a él, demasiado cerca para lo que dictaban las normas sociales, pero no me importó. Sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos al instante, me lo había demostrado durante nuestra estancia en mi despacho, y ni siquiera el mejor mentiroso del mundo podía reflejar las emociones de esa manera. Al menos, sin que yo lo descubriera.

Intimidado por mi cercanía, intentó retroceder, pero según lo hacía yo me acercaba más a él. Llegamos a un punto en el que él había tenido que apoyar las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, evitando caerse de espaldas sobre la superficie. Mis manos hicieron lo mismo, aunque el propósito era evitar caerme encima de él. Estaba tan cerca de él que, un centímetro más, y acabaría sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Nuestros torsos se rozaban, al igual que nuestras narices. Aproveché la proximidad para leer con claridad sus facciones, buscando la verdad.

— ¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?

—Porque tú me lo preguntaste —contestó con sencillez, sin comprender mi pregunta.

— ¿En serio? Después del lío en el que te has metido, ¿cómo sigues siendo tan inocente? —interrogué enfadada, acercándome más a él.

—No lo sé, fue simplemente que…—comenzó a decir, reculando, intentando recobrar algo de espacio. Intento inútil, porque enseguida lo volví a acortar.

— ¿Qué? —exigí saber.

—No sé qué es, si tu nombre, tu personalidad, tu apariencia o tu misma esencia, pero…

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamé, al ver que volvía a su mutismo.

—Me recuerdas a mi hogar —admitió, tiñéndose su rostro de un débil sonrojo.

Me quedé parada, en esa misma posición, perpleja. Podía esperar muchas respuestas, pero no esa.

— ¿Cómo?

Hiccup se puso serio. Se enderezó, obligándome a imitar su movimiento. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguido, nos descubrí aún más cerca de lo que habíamos estado antes durante mi interrogatorio. Quizás porque él no intentaba retraerse al mínimo movimiento de mi parte.

Gracias a su altura, superior a la mía, me miró desde arriba con el ceño fruncido. Con sutileza, con mucho cuidado, me tomó por los hombros. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me apartó delicadamente de él.

—No es nada —dijo, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a varios pasos de distancia de mí.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se arrepentía de su desliz y de que yo había tocado una mina.

Recapacité sobre a que se podía estar refiriendo con su referencia al hogar ¿Quizás la calidez? ¿La comodidad? ¿La camaradería? ¿La seguridad?

Reflexioné sobre nuestra relación desde el mismo momento en el que nos habíamos cruzado. En la sensación tibia y reconfortante de su mano en torno a la mía; de la fácil conversación, fluida y afable, casi cariñosa, nada normal en mí; la cercanía, casi involuntaria, demasiado cercana para lo establecido, para lo que estaba acostumbrada y, sin embargo, tan natural. Gracias a la peligrosa situación de la que habíamos escapado y a la curiosidad por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, no me había percatado de la extraña conexión que había surgido entre nosotros en el mismo momento en el que nos tomamos de las manos. Era como un hilo muy fino, vibrante, cargado de emociones, muy cálido.

Quizás, él había sido más perspicaz que yo. Se había percatado de esa sensación mucho antes que yo y se le habían escapado esas palabras.

Al comprender eso, suspiré, rendida, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

Hiccup estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con la mirada fija en las cortinas. Sospechaba que su mente no estaba precisamente allí, conmigo. Era más probable que estuviera envuelta en sus locos planes para poder escapar de ahí y volver a Berk, el único entorno seguro que conocía.

— ¿Sabes quién es el cabecilla de todo esto?

Se giró en mi dirección. Aún conservaba su semblante serio, pero pude apreciar la esperanza brillar tenuemente en sus ojos.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué va a ser? Ahora que lo sé, no puedo dejar todo esto en tus manos. Menos con lo inocente que eres, incapaz de pensar mal de nadie.

Hiccup me regaló una sonrisa genuina, una que hizo que mis mejillas se calentaran sospechosamente. Agradecí internamente que la luz de la lámpara diera una iluminación tan tenue a la habitación. Al menos lo hice hasta que recordé la "excepcional" vista de Hiccup. Crucé miradas con él y le descubrí con una sonrisa que bailaba entre la curiosidad y la perspicacia. Carraspeé incomoda.

—En fin, ¿quién es?

—Se trata de Drago Bludvist.

—Un momento —lo detuve, en shock. — ¿Has dicho Drago Bludvist? ¿El empresario? ¿El dueño de la mayor corporación armamentística del país?

— ¿Crees que cualquiera puede planear dominar el mundo? —cuestionó con sorna.

—Para bien o para mal, has tenido más tiempo que yo para entender toda la situación. Yo, en cambio, estoy haciendo este puzle mental en una hora.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, alzando las manos en son de paz.

Introduje las manos en mi cabello y lentamente comencé a retirar las horquillas que me sostenían uno de los laterales. Moví mis dedos con suavidad, aprovechando el roce para darme un masaje relajante. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan pocas horas de sueño.

—Sabes que no va a ser nada fácil, ¿verdad?

—Absolutamente. En realidad, va a ser una pesadilla.

—Sí, va a ser el trabajo más complicado de mi vida —afirmé, encaminándome hasta mi silla, tras el escritorio.

— ¿Trabajo? —preguntó confuso.

—Claro, soy una investigadora privada. Vivo honestamente de esto. Además, al parecer, vamos a tener que sumar los cargos de guardaespaldas a la factura. Después de todo, a diferencia de mis otros trabajos, voy a viajar contigo —Crucé las piernas y me recliné en el asiento, cómodamente.

Hiccup se puso repentinamente pálido. Se envaró en su posición. Tanto, que pensé que sus músculos se habían convertido en piedra.

—P-pero —tartamudeó —, yo no tengo nada. No puedo pagarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Me lo dijiste antes —contesté, asintiendo. —Por eso he estado pensando otras —me detuve un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas, mientras acomodaba los codos en la mesa y mis mejillas en el dorso de mis manos entrelazadas — formas de pago.

Hipo retrocedió, mirándome extrañado, con el ceño profusamente fruncido. Lucía acongojado y temeroso.

— ¿Podrías no mirarme así? Me haces sentir como el malvado villano que intenta arrebatar la virginidad a una dulce y gentil doncella.

— ¿Perdona? —riñó, abriendo ampliamente la boca a causa de la estupefacción.

Su expresión resultaba tan cómica que estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia risa.

—Ya he decidido lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Un hacha —aseveré, seriamente.

— ¿Un hacha? —repitió, sorprendido.

—Sí, tu relato me ha dado mucha curiosidad. Además, ya que estamos ante un caso excepcional, merezco un pago igual de excepcional.

»Pero, también entiendo que las circunstancias son las que son, así que voy a hacer una excepción en mis normas de pago. Por regla general hago una valoración previa de lo que costará el servicio y pido el 50% de su valor antes de la realización de cualquier acción. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que el pago de esta operación es indivisible y que se trata de una petición extraña, para la que no has tenido tiempo de prepararte, permitiré una singularidad en esta ocasión. Podrás abonar el pago al finalizar la misión y obtener resultados.

Hipo me miró fijamente durante cinco segundos, sin parpadear, antes de romper a reír. La risa fue tan fuerte que sacudió sus hombros. Intentó amortiguar el estridente sonido con sus manos, pero le temblaban tanto que no hacían mucho por la labor. En realidad, todo su cuerpo temblaba, siguiendo el mismo baile agitado que sus pulmones.

Fruncí los labios y enarqué una ceja, esperando que el repentino ataque remitiera. Vio mi expresión, con ojos llorosos, pero aun así le costó varios minutos detenerse.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido? —insté, molesta, cuando empezó a recobrar el aliento.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir, reacomodándose el cabello que le entorpecía los ojos —, antes me señalaste que yo tenía una forma muy particular de hacer halagos, ¿verdad?

—Así es, ¿y?

—Bueno, tú tienes una forma igual de particular de mostrar tu curiosidad y pedir las cosas —contestó, acercándose a mí.

Hiccup se apoyó en la mesa antes de inclinarse hacia mí. Aunque no estaba siendo tan agresivo como lo había sido yo minutos antes, es más, respetaba mi espacio vital, pude sentir un incómodo tirón tensarme los nervios. Mis músculos se agitaron otra vez.

—Mira, si realmente salimos de ésta, no solo tendrás un hacha, yo mismo te la fabricaré. Será el arma más mortífera y hermosa que se ha creado alguna vez en suelo vikingo. Es más, yo mismo te enseñaré a usarla.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestioné, repentinamente emocionada.

Me quise dar de golpes con las paredes ante mi clara muestra de interés. A Hiccup pareció agradarle, porque sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Es un trato? —preguntó, tendiéndome la mano.

—Trato —contesté, devolviendo el gesto, permitiéndome disfrutar del reconfortante contacto.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro: La ayuda viene del norte**

Aprovechamos lo que quedaba de noche para descansar. Acomodamos una serie de mantas y cojines que guardaba en el armario sobre la moqueta. No había tenido tiempo para airearlas, así que olían un poco a humedad, pero a Hipo no pareció importarle. Cayó rendido nada más hundirse en la almohada. Incluso tuve que arroparle. Observé de reojo el reloj que adornaba mi pared, soltando un suspiro agotado. Las tres y cuarto de la madrugada.

Sabíamos bien que teníamos que ponernos en marcha cuando la luz inundara las calles y movernos siempre en zonas muy transitadas, evitando ataques físicos. Les interesaba que Hiccup estuviera vivo, así que no intentarían herirle con un disparo a larga distancia. Demasiado arriesgado. No, intentarían algún tipo de ataque en tierra. Una emboscada en una calle intransitada o aprovechar un descuido para capturarle. Por ello, debía estar muy alerta, estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en cada lugar, en cada momento, hasta conseguir poner a Hiccup a salvo.

Según él, no había sido el único en decidir viajar a Estados Unidos para conocer el mundo. Había un compañero de incógnito en un club cercano a la calle donde lo había encontrado, buscando aprender nuevas técnicas de seguimiento y captación de información. Había intentado dar con él, pero la limitación de movimientos al intentar esconderse no habían hecho mucho por él. Probablemente por esa razón había sido encontrado tan pronto.

Cogí mi pistola y la guardé bajo mi almohada, cerca de mi mano, esperando recobrar energías en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Nada más llenarse las calles del bullicio propio de una mañana en Manhattan, Hiccup y yo salimos de mi edificio, buscando guarecernos entre el gentío. Bajo mis indicaciones, dimos varios rodeos. Estábamos atravesando el camino más largo, pero también el más seguro, para volver al punto de partida.

Después de una hora y media caminando, llegamos a la calle.

— ¡Es ahí! —exclamó Hiccup, señalándome un local en medio de la calzada.

Lo miré sorprendida al reconocer que era el mismo lugar en el que había realizado mi último trabajo. Nos encaminamos rápidamente por un lateral del edificio, encontrándonos con unas escaleras metálicas que nos llevaban, directamente, a una anticuada puerta de madera. Hiccup tocó presurosamente la puerta, en un ritmo extraño, casi musical.

Esperamos un minuto, expectantes a que la puerta se abriera.

— ¡Qué raro! Estoy seguro de que era…

Hiccup no pudo terminar la frase, porque al momento la puerta se abrió. Ante nosotros se mostró un hombre joven, de anchas espaldas, barriga redondeada y brazos poderosos y marcados. Su altura era muy similar a la del vikingo que tenía a mi lado. El cabello rubio y corto le caía desordenado, emitiendo pequeños destellos dorados cuando se cruzaba con el sol, al igual que sus pequeños y brillantes ojos azules, que tenían un aspecto muy dulce en su cara sonrosada y redonda, llena de pecas.

Parpadeé, sorprendida, esforzándome por no mostrar ninguna emoción, cuando me di cuenta de que era el mismo joven que me había servido la noche anterior.

Inmerso en el silencio, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndonos el paso. Una vez que nos adentramos en el lugar y la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada, el joven se volvió hacia nosotros y estrujó a Hiccup entre sus brazos.

—¡Gracias a Odín, Hiccup! Llevamos meses sin saber nada de ti. Nos tenías preocupadísimos —reprochó, mientras estrujaba al ojiverde como a un osito de peluche.

—Han sido días muy complicados Fishlegs —explicó, casi sin aire. —Si me dejas recuperar el aire, te lo explicaré todo.

* * *

Algo que había que reconocer de Fishlegs era que se trataba de un joven muy inteligente y de un excelente oyente. Escuchaba con atención cada palabra del relato de Hiccup, interrumpiéndole únicamente para hacer preguntas muy concretas, siempre de cosas que Hiccup había pasado por alto decir.

Cuando Hiccup me nombró en su historia, la ronda de preguntas se centró principalmente en mí, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba a Hiccup una mirada de soslayo cargada de significado. Sus cuestiones hacia mí eran mucho más certeras y agresivas, aunque no lo tomé como una ofensa, sino como una acción de sentido común. En realidad, me alegraba saber que Hiccup era el único de su tribu lo suficientemente ingenuo para confiar tan ciegamente en la gente.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento, Hiccup? —pidió Fishlegs, levantándose de su asiento una vez que terminamos de hablar.

Hiccup asintió. Antes de perderse con Fishlegs en otra habitación, me apretó afectuosamente el hombro y me sonrió. Después, me dejaron sola en el pequeño salón.

Era una pequeña habitación, con un sofá verde musgo, en el que habíamos estado sentados Hiccup y yo; un sillón a juego que había ocupado Fishlegs; una mesa de madera brillante entre ellos; y dos sencillas lámparas de pie. Dos ventanas, tapadas por espesas cortinas, acompañaban cada lado de la puerta. No había cuadros ni fotografías en las que pararse a pensar, solo un reloj de cuco anclado en la pared. Me dejé llevar por el cadencioso movimiento de las agujas del reloj mientras esperaba.

Al final, después de media hora de espera, el par de vikingos salió de la habitación, retomando sus asientos. Ambos cargaban con serios semblantes.

—Hemos contactado con el comandante —dijo Fishlegs.

— ¿Tu padre? —pregunté, mirando a Hiccup.

—Le hemos contado todo —aseguró, en respuesta.

—El comandante Stoick ha realizado una respuesta de emergencia —empezó a explicar Fishlegs, entrelazando sus dedos. —Vamos a sacar a Hiccup del país.

— ¿Cómo? Hiccup teme enseñar su pasaporte ¿Pensáis cruzar la frontera con México ilegalmente?

—No haremos nada de eso —aseveró Hiccup. —Berk no destaca por sus comercios en el ámbito internacional —comenzó a explicar.

—Tenemos más relación con el mercado nacional —completó Fishlegs.

—No obstante, la demanda está cambiando. De vez en cuando hacemos negocios con otros países, incluido éste. Mi padre tiene anclado en el puerto un buque mercantil berkiano, cuya plantilla está íntegramente compuesta por ciudadanos de la isla.

—Estarás protegido por tu gente —reconocí, maravillada.

—El plan original era que partiera dentro de dos semanas, cuando estuviera completamente abastecido, pero se ha decidido alterar un poco los planes —admitió avergonzado.

—Eso es obvio —sentenció Fishlegs, con voz amable. —El comandante tiraría al mar todos los tesoros del mundo solo por protegerte.

Hiccup sonrió tímidamente, quizás avergonzado, quizás feliz.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Apenas dos horas. Es lo más rápido que se puede preparar el buque para la marcha. Tendremos que coger el coche para llegar al puerto.

Ni Hiccup ni yo pudimos comentar nada más. De repente, la puerta y las ventanas volaron por los aires. El ruido se repitió en la lejanía, en lo que parecía el piso superior. Tres hombres, altos como castillos y fornidos como gorilas, se adentraron en la habitación.

Al momento, me puse frente a Hiccup con mi arma en la mano. Cargada y lista para disparar. Observé de reojo como Fishlegs imitaba mis movimientos, mientras Hiccup replegaba unas extrañas varillas de metal, enlazadas a un mango acerado y recubierto por cuero. Al momento, la extraña espada ardió en llamas. No pude evitar que la incredulidad se adueñara de mi cara. Hiccup se percató y me sonrió con picardía antes de lanzarnos de lleno en la cruzada que teníamos delante.

La prioridad era escapar. Y teníamos que hacerlo antes de que los intrusos que estaban en el piso superior se unieran a nosotros.

Los mastodontes que estaban ante nosotros habían entrado con la pistola en mano, pero el numerito de la espada de Hiccup los había sorprendido lo suficiente como para darnos un segundo de ventaja. Fishlegs y yo comenzamos a disparar, obligándoles a intentar guarecerse y esconderse. Al verse imposibilitados por el escaso mobiliario, se movieron ágilmente por la habitación, respondiendo nuestros disparos. Uno me rozó el hombro, dejándome un picor ardiente en la piel, mientras que otro agujereó peligrosamente la carne de mi muslo. Ahogué el gemido de dolor que estuvo a punto de escapar por mis labios.

Hiccup se adelantó hacia uno de los matones y alzó la llameante espada, dando una certera estocada sobre el arma del contrincante, partiéndola en dos y fundiéndola. Pateó su estómago con una rudeza sorprendente y, cogiéndolo del brazo, lo dobló y le hizo una llave que lo mandó de lleno al piso. Había aprovechado la diferencia de pesos y estaturas en su beneficio. Por último, golpeó su nuca con el mango del arma, dejándole inconsciente al instante.

Mientras, Fishlegs terminó con todas sus balas. Sin perder el tiempo, le lanzó certeramente la pistola a la cabeza, dando de lleno, al otro hombre; luego arremetió contra él con el poderío de un toro, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Aprovechando el bullicio de nuestro alrededor, y la distracción que le había ocasionado a mi contrincante, le di un certero tiro en la mano en la que mantenía sujeta su pistola, haciéndola volar por los aires, y otro en la pierna. Gimió del dolor, viéndose obligado a hincarse en el suelo debido a un espasmo. No desaproveché el tiempo y le asesté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola.

Con los tres minotauros inconscientes y con los intrusos del piso superior cada vez más cerca, decidimos poner pies en polvorosa. Salimos del edificio a toda velocidad en busca del coche de Patapez. Era antiguo, pero lo suficientemente fiable para sacarnos de allí.

—Maldita sea —maldije, malhumorada, una vez ya estuvimos en la carretera.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están detrás? —preguntó Fishlegs.

—Aún no —informé, mirando por la ventana trasera del coche —, pero no tardarán en estarlo ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que nos seguían?

—Porque estoy seguro de que no están utilizando los métodos convencionales —aseveró Hiccup, con el semblante serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Fishlegs.

—Su jefe posee la mayor empresa tecnológica y armamentística del mercado actual. Estoy seguro de que están aprovechando esta situación para poder poner en práctica todos sus juguetitos de espionaje.

—Como Drago Bludvist y yo, algún día, nos encontremos cara a cara, le voy a enseñar qué puede hacer con sus juguetitos —refunfuñe, malhumorada. —Por cierto, hablando de juguetes, ¿me puedes explicar qué era lo que sacaste antes?

Hiccup me miró divertido desde su asiento del copiloto mientras alzaba en el aire un objeto plateado. Consistía en el mango de cuero de la espada, pero los laterales acerados habían cambiado de posición, convirtiéndose en una vaina.

— ¿Esto? —preguntó. —Es una espada de fuego, la inventé hace unos años, antes de irme de Berk.

— ¿Por qué no lo usaste anoche, cuando te asaltaron? Además, te he visto pelear, podrías haberte defendido perfectamente de aquellos tres cavernícolas.

—Aquel lugar era muy seco, muy inflamable. Temí que las cosas resultaran peor si intentaba defenderme ahí dentro. Esperaba desenvainarla cuando salimos de ese lugar, cuando…

—Cuando yo aparecí —le interrumpí, consternada.

—La verdad, no pude evitar extrañarme cuando me contasteis todo lo sucedido anoche. Obviamente, contra todo el ejército de matones de Drago Bludvist, imposible, pero contra tres de ellos… Siendo el mejor guerrero de Berk, me parecía muy raro que necesitaras ayuda —reconoció Fishlegs.

— ¿El mejor? —interrogué, repasando mentalmente los hábiles movimientos y la fuerza en el combate que había demostrado en la casa de Fishlegs. — ¿No me habías dicho que tu estilo era muy diferente?

—Diferente, pero muy efectivo. El más apropiado para sus capacidades físicas y psíquicas, lo que le han permitido aventajarse respecto al resto de guerreros de la aldea y destacar —informó Fishlegs velozmente, antes de que Hiccup tuviera oportunidad de decir nada.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento, meditando sobre esa nueva perspectiva del asunto. Hasta el momento, todo en mi plan de acción tenía sentido. Si Hiccup era un alma débil que necesitaba protección, mi papel estaba claro. Sin embargo, en ese momento descubría que no tenía nada que ver. Él era perfectamente capaz de protegerse solo. Entonces, ¿para qué demonios me había metido en aquella peligrosa y desequilibrada cruzada?

—Astrid —me llamó Hiccup, cansado de mi silencio. Se había vuelto sobre su asiento, hincando las rodillas, para poder mirarme a la cara. —No podría haber hecho nada de esto sin ti.

— ¿En serio? —cuestioné escéptica. —Yo te veo perfectamente capaz de protegerte a ti mismo.

—No todo es cuestión de fuerza física. Estaba tan gastado mentalmente, que ya no tenía esperanzas. El miedo a ser descubierto y a arruinarlo todo me había superado en tantos sentidos que ya no me veía capaz de hacer nada. Si no llega a ser por ti, que me obligaste a volver al mundo real, a moverme, a intentar cambiar las cosas, estoy seguro de que no estaría aquí.

Lo observé perpleja. Sus ojos eran serios y cristalinos. Sus palabras estaban bañadas en la verdad de sus ojos.

Estuve a punto de responderle, pero no tuve tiempo. Una bala atravesando limpiamente el cristal trasero se llevó toda nuestra atención. Miré a través, encontrándome con un coche negro, último modelo, persiguiéndonos a toda velocidad.

— ¡ACELERA! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras cargaba mi pistola y empezaba a disparar a los persecutores.

Fishlegs obedeció mi orden y comenzó a conducir en extrañas ondas, tratando de evitar convertirnos en un blanco fácil.

Nos acercábamos cada vez más al puente basculante que separaba la ciudad del puerto, pero también se reducía la distancia entre los dos coches. Ante la cercanía de un barco, el puente comenzó a alzarse. Al paso que íbamos, seríamos capaces de cruzar, casi de forma milagrosa. Sin embargo, ellos también. Al ver como Fishlegs apretaba con fuerza el volante, comprendí que él había entendido lo mismo que yo.

Miré a Hipo durante un segundo, uno que me pareció dulcemente largo e insufriblemente corto a partes iguales. Sabía muy bien que no era normal sentir ese revoltijo de emociones en mi interior por una persona que acababa de conocer. Era raro. No obstante, quizás la adrenalina y el miedo a la muerte estaban acelerando las cosas.

Quería que sobreviviera a toda esa porquería, que viviera, que fuera libre. Y para eso, teníamos que librarnos de la carga que teníamos detrás. Por fin sabía por qué había encontrado a Hiccup, por qué me necesitaba.

— ¡Hiccup! —le llamé, deseosa de cumplir un último deseo antes de recobrar la cordura.

Hiccup se giró en mi dirección. Al momento, uní mis labios con los suyos. Era una sensación agridulce. Mi cuerpo lanzaba vítores al aire ante la sensación suave y reconfortante de los labios cálidos de Hiccup, pero, a la vez, sufría al saber que, muy posiblemente, sería el primero y el último. Me separé de él en el momento justo para poder hacer la locura que tenía en mi mente.

—Mantente a salvo —susurré, antes de darme la vuelta y patear el ya dañado cristal, que se quebró con el mínimo golpe.

Salté por la ventana, cayendo de lleno en el otro coche. El impacto dolió horrores, apostaba tener algo roto. Incluso sabiendo como caer, era imposible no destrozarse en el proceso. Sin embargo, había logrado mi objetivo. Debido al repentino choque, el coche se había desviado de su rumbo, derrapando, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para poder huir sin ser atrapados. Aproveché los disparos que me quedaban en mi pistola para poder imposibilitar cualquier intento de arreglar eso. Los perseguidores no podrían pasar el puente en esa ocasión y, desde ese momento hasta que lograran descenderlo de nuevo, los berkianos tendrían tiempo suficiente para embarcar y marcharse.

—¡ASTRID! —exclamó Hiccup en un grito desgarrador que se perdió en la lejanía mientras el coche se perdía en el otro lado del puente, lejos de mi vista.

El abollado coche negro sobre el que me encontraba acabó retrocediendo a regañadientes a suelo llano entre terribles volantazos que daba su conductor, luchando por mantener el control del vehículo. Yo, mientras tanto, me agarraba con uñas y dientes a la superficie magullada, dejando un rastro de sangre y uñas rotas en el proceso. Cuando consiguieron detener el derrape, apagaron el motor y maldijeron furiosos. Pude sentir sus miradas oscuras en mí antes de, pese a todos mis esfuerzos, desmayarme.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, CHAN! Creo que más de uno va a detestarme por ese 'continuará' jajajajaja.**

 **Este fic,** _Mortal Night_ **,** **supone la primera parte de la saga** _Mortal_ **. Prometo no tardar mucho en publicar la segunda parte.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado, que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo, y que me escribáis con vuestras opiniones.**

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Nota de autora

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Escribo para comunicaros que..., ¡la secuela ha comenzado! Bajo el título de **_Mortal Dream_** ya podéis encontrar la segunda parte de esta historia en la web. Ya tenéis a vuestra entera disposición el prólogo, ¡espero con muchas ganas poder leer vuestras opiniones!

 **Runa** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que la secuela capte tanto tu atención como _**Mortal Night**_.

 **DragoViking** , tú sí que sabes tocarme la fibra con tus reviews. A ver si me sigues queriendo después de que la secuela tenga rodaje xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , por fin, ya puedes empezar esta nueva aventura x3.

Con esto y un bizcocho, me despido. ¡Nos leemos en **_Mortal Dream_**!


End file.
